Blue Light Special
by Rei Lerdia Swiftwood
Summary: Let me put it this way; LOTR cast sold to children. Enjoy R/R
1. It All Begins Blue Part1

Chapter One: It All Begins Blue.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters only the ones whom I make up. Enjoy!!

"Blue light special isle 15" blared over the loudspeaker. A few happy children raced down to isle 15. This isle as nothing special save it was blue today. Darting around adults and through other children,. Those who made it there first stopped. 

"Whoa!!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!" were some of the responses this isle gained. There where twelve large boxes. All marker with black letters. One little girl started reading the names aloud.

"Aragorn….Frodo…..Sam….Pippin….Merry….Gandalf….Sauron…Ringwraith….Gollum….Boromir…Gimli….Ah! Legolas!!!" the girl eagerly pointed at the box. Her father smiled and patted her head then told a clerk they would like to buy that box. 

The trip home was an uneventful one. Once home, the little girl ripped open the box and there stood a very confused Legolas. 

"Hello. My name is Sandy." Legolas gave a nervous smile.

"Pleasure meeting you?" He glanced around. "Where are the others?"

"Oh they are back at the store." Sandy picked up her Barbie and shoved it in Legolas's face. 

"Play Barbie's with me!" An audible groan sounded from the Elf as he sat down, holding Malibu Barbie in one hand and his head in there.

After hours on end of playing Barbie, Legolas went outside for some air. He sank into a chair and sighed. 

'This is the day from hell….o?" Sandy smiled and started brushing his hair.

"You will look good when I'm done."

20 minutes later…..

Legolas darted around the corner breathing heavily. His hair was sticking out all directions with braids, hair ties, barrettes, ribbons and clips. Over his normal attire, there was a polka dot pink dress. 

"Legolas where are you? I didn't finish your make-up yet!" called Sandy from the other side of the house. Groaning, Legolas darted away down the street, ribbons and clips flapping in the breeze….

*******************************************************************

Well…… Now that is the main reason you don't take long car rides with crazy friends. Also why you don't stay at the beach… with crazy friends. Or why you don't take your crazy friends to the beach, for a long car ride, THEN show them off to your grandparents. Anywho… I'll make more of this if anyone likes it.


	2. It All Begins Blue Part2

Chapter One Part Two: It All Begins Blue

Disclaimer on first chapter

Legolas's POV

"Where am I? Its so dark and it feels like I'm stuck in a box of some sort. Wait, I hear voices outside." The box moved and soon it was moving at a steady pace. "Hey! Where are you taking me! If I get a hold of my bow…" ((Of course it was an empty threat since the little elf was practically immobile within his box.))

After awhile, the box stopped moving and then was dropped to the ground. 

"Daddy!"

"Sorry honey. He'll be ok. I heard these action figures were durable" 

Action figure! Who does he think he's talking about Why can't I have a normal day like everyone else. Come to think of it… the others disappeared before me. The box opened and Legolas blinked. 

"Hello. My name is Sandy"

"Pleasure meeting you?" This is really odd. "Where are the others?"

"Oh they are back at the store." the child shoved a Barbie in my face which nearly made me scream.

"Play Barbie's with me!" I groaned and she tugged me along anyway.

I HATE BARBIES!!! THEY ARE OF MORDOR!!!! This is the day from hell…o? The little child is brushing my hair.

"You will look when I am done." she said happily. 

That's it! I screamed and broke away from the chair. Racing out of the door, I pressed my back against a wall. Clips.. Barrettes…. Ribbons… hair ties…. The braids aren't half bad… what am I saying! Heaving a sigh, I look down and groan. Why do they wear such ugly clothing? Polka dots on pink? 

"Legolas, where are you? I'm not done with your make-up yet!" Sandy called from the other side of the house. Groaning, I take off at a dead run and vault over the fence and into the street, clips and those Barrett things flying everywhere….

************************************************************************************

I don't know if this will float. I'm not good at POV things. Anyway, I'm working on it. Anyone got an idea of something I should change email me so I can fix it. Enjoy!!


	3. Oh The Insanity Part1

Chapter Two: Oh The Insanity Part 1

Disclaimer: I dun own them!! Dammit ;.;

Well, the first day had come and gone. Legolas was sold (Snickers) and now another eager child wanted an action figure. The rows on rows of regular toys were completely stocked. This little boy walked down the isle and looked at a box. "Aragorn" was written in black lettering on the box. 

"Mommy. I want that one!" said the eager child.

"But honey…"  
"Please mommy!"

"Alright." the woman smiled kindly and bought the boy his wish. 

Once home, the box lasted all of 5 minutes before Aragorn was blinking, a very confused looked on his face.

"Hey. I'm Mark." said the child with a big grin on his face.

"Hello son." Said Aragorn, still confused. There was a moment of silence.

"Mark, come for dinner" called his mother and the child bounded off. 

Aragorn watched the child go then glanced around. He took this chance to wander around. Walking outside, Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief to be outdoors. Then it happened. A loud thudding was coming towards him. This massive 140 pound dog just tackled Aragorn right off his feet.

"it's a Warg!" screeched Aragorn trying to get away from it.

"No! Its only Conkers. He's nice. See? He likes you" smiled Mark as the child hugged his dog. 

Later on…..

"Yeah! This is fun Mark." Aragorn and Mark were sitting in front of the TV playing Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Mark was of course winning and so Aragorn was making his best effort not to strangle the child….

"Good night Aragorn. Aragorn?" Mark looked puzzled. Aragorn was sitting on the floor, having a staring contest with Conkers. Neither blinked for a very long time….

*************************************************************************************

Blah. Better be going to school now. Whoops ^^;; Ah well. R/R please!!!


End file.
